


A Howlin' Good Time

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [29]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes, Dallas Stars, Edgeplay, Kama Sutra, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: They get to the airport and Jamie just about pins Tyler to the chair when Spezz walks by.“Just make out with him Chubbs, that’ll slow him down,” Jason chirps as he walks by.Why not give the team what they want? Jamie straddles Tyler and plants a passionate kiss on Tyler’s lips.  Cooing and whistling in the background ensue as the last of the players make their way off the bus.





	A Howlin' Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long delay! We present the next installment of the 2017-18 Bennguin Hunt. The team travels to Arizona to face the Coyotes in time for Tyler's birthday. Jamie promises a howlin' good time and doesn't disappoint.
> 
> For reference, here are some pics:
> 
> Jamie and Tyler  
> 
> 
> Brad:  
> 
> 
> As always this is an act of fiction, just like Tyler being able to avoid a foot in mouth moment about buying jeans. (Tyler if you are reading this, we saw the grin. We also know you probably are reading this!)

Jamie wakes Tyler up with his favorite wake up call, a good morning fuck.  No words are spoken, Jamie just lubes up and sticks his dick in Tyler’s ass.  It’s a pretty effective way to get Tyler’s ass out of bed, and it does a good job of relieving Jamie of his morning wood.

They shower and head downstairs where Antoine is making crepes filled with fresh fruit and Nutella, he opens the fridge forgetting that the whipped cream he bought for this lovely breakfast got used up by Nikolaj on Sunday night and he neglected to stop by the store and get more, so he grabs some yogurt out of the fridge and adds sugar and vanilla to it as a substitute.

“Happy Birthday, Tyler!”  Jamie and Rous yell in unison, a smile cracks on Tyler’s not yet woken up look as Jamie hands him coffee and plants a soft gentle kiss on him.

“I love you, pup,” Jamie tells Tyler softly and sweetly.

Rous finishes his breakfast, “Going to Skype Nik before we leave for the rink then the airport.”

“Alright Rous, meet you back down here in 30,” Jamie chirps.

Jamie and Tyler jump in Rous’ car.  Rous drives at warp speed to the practice rink, Jamie is pretty certain that his fingernails have left permanent indentations in the dashboard.  Tyler is in the back seat jamming out to Antoine’s French rap music.

“Having fun back there Seggy?” Jamie asks trying to take his mind off Antoine’s lack of desire to follow the traffic laws.

“Yeah, Mike has nothing on this stuff!  This just has a beat and rhythm I love.” Tyler says still dancing in his seat.

“So Rous, how was the whipped cream fun?” Tyler queries and Jamie laughs.

“Connard, mais it does add some sweetness to salty come,” Rous smirks back living in the TMI moment.  “Should try it sometime, I bet one of your hunted would love to be an ice cream sundae.”

Practice on a travel day is rather subdued and mainly just running drills and doing a scrimmage on the ice as the equipment guys pack up the locker room and roll it onto the truck that transports the gear to the plane.

Jamie throws his luggage on the bus from the practice rink and boards trying to psych himself up for the flight.   Tyler plots with Rous and Pits to arrange a card game.

Hitch comes up to Jamie whispering in his ear, “Make sure you and Tyler are last on the plane, ok.  I kinda arranged a surprise for his birthday.” Jamie smiles with a twinkle in his eye.

“What’s got you in a cheesy mood Jameson?” Tyler looks at Jamie with suspicion in his voice.

“Nothing, you’ll see later,” Jamie replies coyly.  Jamie starts texting furiously on his phone.

“And whatcha doing on there, hot date?” Tyler asks trying to get a view of the screen on Jamie’s phone.

“Just hunting, don’t worry.  I’m going to make your birthday memorable,” Jamie comments back at his hubby with a sly grin on his face.

Tyler goes back to texting his friend Mike Stud trying to coax him into singing the song that the wedding party will walk into the love shack at their wedding celebration in June, settling on creating a rendition of Breakbot’s “Baby I’m Yours.”  Mixing Jamie’s love for techno with Tyler’s love for Mike’s work, Mike finally agrees after seeing the lyrics and figuring he can make it work and says it is really a way to put a personal touch on their ceremony.

Tyler texts his mom letting him know that he decided to take over making the plans for the order of ceremony, letting her know that Mike agreed to do the processional.

Rous is on his tablet talking to a voice familiar to Jamie and Tyler, it’s Nate.  They are talking about everything, yet nothing. Nate’s husband makes a cameo in the conversation while chasing the Gally’s twins throughout the townhouse.  Nate promises to sugar up the Gally’s kids on Friday at lunch when he sends them home to Montreal with Nate’s husband in time to greet the Habs’ plane.

They get to the airport and Jamie just about pins Tyler to the chair when Spezz walks by.

“Just make out with him Chubbs, that’ll slow him down,” Jason chirps as he walks by.

Why not give the team what they want? Jamie straddles Tyler and plants a passionate kiss on Tyler’s lips.  Cooing and whistling in the background ensue as the last of the players make their way off the bus.

“Je suis le dernier Jamie,” Rous says in his rapid-fire French.  Jamie catches the word ‘last’ and takes that as his cue to break away from Tyler and get his overnight bag throwing Tyler’s at him in the process.  Tyler smiles.

Jamie nervously walks up the stairs with Tyler behind him.

“Happy birthday Tyler!” the team screams as Hitch does his best Vanna White to show off the cake centering the lunch buffet on the plane.

Tyler turns a deep shade of red.  “Aww, thanks guys,” Tyler says when he sees the “Happy Birthday Tyler” scrawled out in victory green, a replica of his locket is on each corner at the top of the cake, leaving a lot of the team to question what they represent except Spezz, Rous, and Rads.  Those three know exactly what those look like, they’ve seen the real-life versions. Jamie sees the locket replicas and almost turns as white as the sheets in the hotel rooms that dot their season’s travel schedule.

Klinger notices the discomfort of the couple whispering to the captain, “What are those gold stars?  You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“They look just like what I was going to give Tyler as a Valentine’s Day present.”  Jamie lies in a whisper back.

Klinger smiles whispering back, “Can’t wait to see them.  I can see it in my mind that it’ll be beautiful.”

“They are,” Jamie slips out recalling the image of the real thing in his mind’s eye.  He winces after he realizes what he said. The lockets are in his carry-on because he forgot to take them out after the roadie to Boston.  He changes the plan to give Tyler his as a birthday present, he’ll do it at the team dinner tonight before their meeting with Brad.

The Stars land 2 hours after taking off from Dallas the cake has been devoured and Jamie passes out from his sugar buzz as the plane starts descending.  Tyler revels in the snoring coming from Jamie rather than the death grip he usually endures on landing.

Jamie and Tyler claim their hotel room and head down to dinner.  “Brad will be here after dinner, told him to plan on a couple of hours,” Jamie mentions after the elevator doors close.

“Any idea what we’re going to do stallion?” Tyler asks as the elevator comes to a stop not on the floor they called.  As Rous, Spezz, and Pitts walk on, Jamie sends Tyler a text with his reply. The Tyler Seguin Grin® paints Tyler’s face when he reads Jamie’s reply, leaving the other 3 men in the elevator none the wiser to their plans.

The team adorned the ballroom in birthday decorations for Tyler.  Got to make your star goal scorer feel special. Jamie gets up to make a toast.

“I was going to wait until Valentine’s Day to give Tyler this special little gift, but since you’ve all seen what they look like on his cake… I think they make a special birthday present instead.  Tyler a birthday is a special day every year and this year we get to celebrate a special day in every man’s life. So today for your birthday, I give to you and me the give of demonstrating our love,” Jamie starts.

The team lets out a collective coo, “Awwww.”

“Inside this locket with your name on it is my wedding ring, and inside mine is yours.  You are a special man and on this special day, I want to give you a part of me that you can wear every day until our special day when two become one (Rous, Spezz, and Rads let out a collective cough, Jamie glares at them).  Happy birthday, Segs… cheers!”

“Cheers!” the remainder of the room exclaims followed by the sounds of clinking glass.

Jamie places Tyler’s locket on his neck, and Tyler smiles broadly making crow’s feet and a dashing pair of dimples.  Jamie melts at the sight.

The dinner stretches almost to the limits of Jamie and Tyler’s hunt schedule and they sprint back to prep the room for Brad’s visit.

“I can’t believe you gave me a gift that I paid for, Stallion,” Tyler whines.

“Patience pup, tonight your gift will be the howling good time you requested,” Jamie smiles then kisses Tyler.

Tyler smiles after the kiss ends when a knock on the door breaks the silence of the room. Tyler gives Jamie a smack on the ass before answering the door.

“Welcome Brad, may we interest you in a beverage?” Tyler smiles as their guest enters the room.

“Thanks, birthday boy, I’ll take a beer while we discuss the plan for the evening,” Brad replies, coming in and shaking Jamie’s hand before taking a seat.

“Tyler, Jamie informed me that you wanted a ‘howling good time’ tonight for your birthday.  I must say it is one of the more endearing pornographic pickup lines I’ve heard since I became a Coyote.  Tonight, I’m going to teach both of you how to give each other the most mind-blowing orgasm you’ve ever had,” Brad starts and then takes a chug off his brew while the two Stars look pleasantly interested in the plans.

“We will practice erotic massage.  In my bag, I have some towels since this gets a bit messy with all the oils.  With that in mind, let’s get all the covers off this bed,” Brad instructs as he takes another sip of his beverage.

Brad undresses and does the same to Tyler and Jamie until all three are deprived of the threads that hide the body beneath.  He walks over to his bag and covers the bed in a large set of towel tiles and grabs a large bottle of massage oil.

“Um, we have a rule about being safe through the hunt Brad, we don’t have the right condoms for oil.  What are you planning?” Jamie asks surveying the supplies.

“Oh! Well we will only need hands to provide the necessary stimulation, so there will be no penetration with cocks.  Everything we do will be safe,” Brad replies in a reassuring tone. Tyler and Jamie give understanding remarks and wait for Brad’s instructions.

Brad surveys the couple, “Ok Tyler, Jamie tells me you need to learn how to delay getting off too fast.  Tonight, I’m going to teach you how to edge then relax. The process involves intimate massage and will help you achieve the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had.” Tyler blushes and looks pointedly at Jamie. “Don’t worry, Tyler, no judgement.” Brad smiles and Tyler still huffs again at Jamie who smiles and kisses his pup on the cheek.

“Jamie, join me on the bed please and lay on your stomach,” Brad instructs.  Jamie complies with Brad’s instructions. Tyler takes it upon himself to take a seat not too far away in a chair, but his attention never waivers.  Brad applies the oil to Jamie’s legs and ass cheeks massaging the oil into Jamie’s supple skin.

 

Brad looks over to Tyler and requests, “Tyler, we need to warm up this room, could you crank the heat before you have a seat?”  Tyler sets the thermostat then sits on a towel-lined char at the table in the room sipping his cocktail.

 

“We must first have you completely relaxed Jamie,” Brad says.  “Through this part of the experience, I want you to close your eyes, take slow, deep, relaxed breaths.  I don’t want you to think about anything except the movement of my hands across your muscular body,” He continues.

Jamie complies with Brad’s instructions closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.  Brad begins working the oil on to the back of Jamie’s legs first, kneading the muscle hard and deep.  Jamie’s breath keeps hitching, Tyler takes notice. He gets up and kneels at the side of the bed. “Relax stallion, just breathe deeply.  Close your eyes stallion and enjoy the touch of another.” Tyler whispers in his ear.

Jamie finds soothing in his Tyler’s voice and follows his instructions, evening out his breathing as Brad begins to knead Jamie’s glutes.  The sensation flowing through Jamie’s body causes his exhalations to end in moaning.

Brad starts working on Jamie’s back next working out the tension of the day’s travels.  Jamie’s breath initially hitches and he groans and breathes through the pain when Brad hits each of the tense spots.  Jamie closes his eyes again and mentally tries to allow his body to relax and give up control of it over to Brad. Brad finds a muscle knot and presses into it making Jamie jump, Brad tells him to breathe deeply until the pain subsides.  Jamie complies and closes his eyes again.

Brad continues to move his strong hands over Jamie’s spine in an attempt to stimulate the sensitive parts.  Shudders of relaxation turn Jamie’s exhalations into moans of ecstasy. 

“You’re doing well Jamie, I’m moving back to your ass again.  Just focus on the movements of my hands and remember to breathe deeply,” Brad whispers into Jamie’s ear.

Brad kneads Jamie’s cheeks one more time slowly.  “Focus on my hands Jamie,” he says in a hypnotic growl.  Jamie’s deep breaths turn into hisses. “Tyler, come join me and follow the movement of my hand with yours, okay?”  Tyler nods his agreement. Tyler straddles Jamie’s back and mirrors Brad’s massage maneuvers.

Brad moves his right hand into a plank position and runs it up and down the crack of Jamie’s ass.  Jamie breathes through the stimulation and moans anytime Brad passes his hole. Brad continues the work for several minutes until the tension surrounding Jamie’s pucker relaxes.  Jamie’s cock his hard and leaking freely on the towel beneath.

“Okay Jamie.  We are done on this side.  Now we are going to flip you over and work on edging you close to orgasm.” Brad and Tyler help Jamie flip over slowly and methodically.  Jamie’s cock bobs up and down on his abdomen.

 

“Anytime I jack your cock, I want you to focus only on Tyler’s gaze.  I want you to take deep relaxing breaths, only breathe through your nostrils.”  Brad says not looking at Jamie but at Tyler who looks like he’s taking vigorous mental notes. Brad gestures to a chair nearby to Tyler and Tyler has a seat on the edge of it, hands on his knees as he listens and watches intently.

Brad returns his gaze to Jamie, “Did you catch what I said too?” He asks looking for confirmation.

“Yeah, jacking cock, Tyler’s gaze, breath deep, and nostrils only. Got it.” Jamie recites.

“Good, now I’m going to finger you first to help you with your anal chakra.  While I am fingering you, I will be silent. I want you to recite one of three affirmations.  Affirmation one, ‘I trust the process of life.’ Two, ‘I am connected to the shrine in my body.’ Or three, ‘I am in harmony with Mother Nature.’  You need to be still during this process as I unblock this chakra point, we will be like this for about five minutes.” Brad instructs. Jamie nods and tries to relax in anticipation.

Brad inserts his middle finger into Jamie, pointing upward to massage Jamie’s prostate.  Jamie’s breath hitches for a moment then he remembers to continue breathing, deep and slow.  He starts by reciting the first affirmation slowly over and over. The sound is monotone and unconvincing, but Jamie is just chanting it to himself to cement the feeling in his brain and taking his mind off the fact that he’s been penetrated.  Brad feels Jamie’s pucker relax around his finger the longer Jamie chants. “Very good Jamie,” Brad praises.

Tyler is sitting in a chair naked and quiet just watching the show and taking in the lesson being presented to him.  His turn will have to wait.

Five minutes later, Brad breaks Jamie’s chants. “Good job Jamie.  How do you feel?”

“I feel incredibly hard.”  Jamie responds and can’t help but let out a tiny giggle.  Brad looks down at Jamie’s cock, it’s thick, full, and dark red in its hardness.  Tyler looks on too, it’s the most aroused he’s seen Jamie in a long time.

“Do you still feel my finger?” Brad asks.

“In the background of my mind, yes.  But it feels good.” Jamie notes.

“Good, let’s do some meditative breathing before we move on to freeing your genital chakra.  I want you to slowly breath in and out through your nostrils. I’ll have you do that for 3 minutes, then we’ll speed up those breaths for five minutes.  Then I want you to free any emotion you have.” Brad commands.

Jamie starts with his slow deep breathing as Brad continues to stimulate Jamie’s prostate.  Jamie’s cock twitches, but no other sound that Jamie’s rhythmic breathing is heard. The sounds of moaning are coming from the other side of the wall where Rous is staying with Rads.  Raddy went out with teammates, so Rous is likely spending some time with Nik having whatever distance sex they can get.

“Ignore the other room Jamie, you are doing so well.  Hasten your breathing,” Brad says in an entrancing tone.  Jamie speeds his breathing letting large huffs in and out.  Jamie’s cock jumps erratically during the meditation.

“Very good Jamie.” Brad says at the end of the 5 minutes.  “Now express any emotion you want, whatever you are feeling.” Brad continues with his instructions.

“Tyler come here.” Jamie requests.

Tyler pads over to Jamie and kneels locking eyes with Jamie.  “Stallion, what do you desire?” He asks.

“Your lips pup.” Jamie pleads.

Tyler moves in and makes his lips available for Jamie.  Jamie takes them, kissing him deeply, and letting out deep hefty breaths through his nostrils as Brad continues his massage of Jamie’s hole and prostate.  Jamie doesn’t even seem to notice Brad who starts jacking furiously on Jamie’s cock for a full minute without even a response from Jamie. He jacks for even a second minute without even a response from Jamie indicating he notices the ministration.  By the time he completes minute three, Jamie breaks Tyler’s kiss at Brad’s instruction. Brad stops jacking on Jamie and returns only to massaging Jamie’s prostate.

“That was very impressive Jamie, you have successfully been able to mentally compartmentalize each of your root chakras.  Tell me. What are you feeling right now?” Brad asks.

“My cock is the hardest I’ve ever felt and my ass is the most relaxed it has ever been while penetrated.  It is by far the most spiritual sexual feeling I’ve ever had,” Jamie notes with a pleasant face.

“Okay Jamie, remember the instructions about me jacking your cock I gave you earlier?” Brad reminds.

“Yeah, I do.  Jack cock, lock gaze with Tyler, nostrils only,” Jamie recites.

“Good work Jamie.  We are going to practice that now.  I want to do this as long as you can without orgasm.  I will be able to tell if you are close and will stop.  We will then repeat your second meditation. You should notice each time takes longer to get there.  After three cycles, I am going to let you release your load. Understood?” Brad asks to Jamie.

“Got it, I’m ready,” Jamie replies closing his eyes and focusing his concentration on the bicycle.

“Start your breathing,” Brad commands as he grabs the base of Jamie’s throbbing manhood.

Jamie begins following Brad’s instructions, but he remembers to clear his mind and focus slowly on the breathing instructions that Brad had given him.  Brad is jacking furiously and Jamie feels it, but the intensity is not as pronounced if he weren’t focused on something else to balance the sensation. It takes Jamie a good five minutes of Brad jacking furiously before he is instructed to begin his meditation again.

Rous’ moaning on the other side of the wall again breaks the silence in the room, and Tyler thinks he is so chirping Rous when this is all over.  His mind is focused on the other room until Jamie finishes his meditation and lets out a guttural growl at the end of it. The sharp noise breaks everyone out of their trance.

Brad instructs Jamie that they are going to commence round two grabbing Jamie’s cock and telling him to resume the breathing exercise.  Jamie lasts a full five minutes again before Brad feels Jamie’s sphincter spasm. He tells Jamie to meditate again, Jamie complies. In the end, Jamie asks Tyler to cuddle against his naked body.

“Okay Jamie, this time you are going to get off this round.  I still want you to do your breathing, but you will focus on your cock not Tyler.  Just focus on breathing and let me do the work,” Brad instructs.

“Okay.” The pair replies.  Jamie closes his eyes and begins breathing as he feels Brad’s hand embrace his almost painful erection.  It has been a full 40 minutes since this exercise started, but Jamie again holds Tyler close and only thinks about Tyler as Brad strokes harder and harder at his cock.  Fifteen minutes after Tyler joined him on the bed and Brad started stroking, Jamie’s eyes opened his breath hard and fast and his brain is swirling in stimulation sending him over the edge.  His cock blows it’s load hard. Shots of come hit Tyler’s hair, Jamie’s face and chest, and the even the pillow holding Jamie head in comfort. The orgasm’s spasms last over a minute before Jamie feels himself come down from the experience.  Brad’s promise was fulfilled it was the most mind-blowing orgasm Jamie has ever experienced.

“How do you feel Jamie?” Brad asks.

“Like jelly.  I don’t think I can repeat this on Tyler.  Can you, I just.” Jamie stammers his brain still overloaded, holding Tyler tightly to him, Tyler absentmindedly and slowly licking any cum off of Jamie he can.

“Do you want me to give Tyler this experience and you observe?” Brad asks with a grin, happy he could bring this level of satisfaction to Jamie.

“Yeah.” Jamie huffs out, pulling Tyler slightly inward to kiss him on the forehead and lips before collapsing again. Tyler smiles at his captain made of jelly and sits up.

Tyler looks quizzically at Brad.  “How do you know all this?” He inquires as he helps Jamie slowly sit up before leading him over to the nearby chair.

“My wife and I are instructors on this, it’s her business and I learned how to be an instructor too.  We do this with all kinds of couples. The concept transcends all sexualities. It helps men with their stamina and pleases their wives and husbands.  It also helps women enjoy the experience more,” Brad explains as he cleans up a little.

“Ok Tyler,” Brad instructs “Just like Jamie I need to you lay on your stomach.  Breathe deeply and slowly focusing only on the movement of my hands.” 

Just as before Brad starts by kneading Tyler’s stiff legs and moving up to his glutes and Tyler flat out starts moaning.  “Breathing Tyler, in deep and slow out slow. Follow me Tyler,” Brad instructs then demonstrates. “Slower Tyler,” Brad says as he continues to knead Tyler’s ass cheeks.  Brad motions Jamie over. “Kneel and coach Tyler, Jamie. Help Tyler get intimate with himself.”

“Come on Tyler,” Jamie whispers. “Close your eyes and focus, everything helps to just breathe and just feel the movement of Brad’s hand.”

“Okay, I’m going to stop we need to balance your chakras a different way first.” Brad says.  “Tyler, I want you to sit upright make sure your spine is straight. Did you hear those three affirmations I taught Jamie?”  Brad asks, and Tyler nods. “Repeat them for me please.” Tyler responds politely to his teacher.

“Close your eyes and let your mind connect with your body.  Connect with your entire body. I want you to feel every nerve, muscle, sensation, taste, breath, heartbeat, but not your thoughts.  The only thoughts will be affirmations and there are three affirmations we will focus on. Affirmation one, ‘I trust the process of life.’ Two, ‘I am connected to the shrine in my body.’ And three, ‘I am in harmony with Mother Nature.’  You need to be still during this process, recite each one in turn and repeat until I tell you otherwise. Are you ready, Tyler?”

Tyler sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I’m ready,” Tyler replies solemnly.

“Okay Tyler, close your eyes and let me hear you affirm your connection to your body.”

Tyler sits straight and quiet for 30 seconds then he starts uttering the affirmations he was just taught repeating them over and over.  After the 5 minutes were up, Brad calls time and allows Tyler to reposition with his eyes closed and laying face down.

“I’m not going to touch you for a few minutes Tyler.  I want you to close your eyes and connect with your body.  Just slow, deep breaths Tyler. Then we will attempt this again.”

Brad makes Tyler just breathe before he lands a hand on him.  Rather than start with Tyler’s more sensitive zones. Brad starts from the top and works his way down relaxing the muscles around Tyler’s spine first.  Just like Jamie, Tyler groans as Brad hits tense spots that have afflicted him throughout the season. He hits each spot and makes Tyler breathe through the pain.

“That’s right Tyler, just breathe,” Brad whispers into Tyler’s ear.

Brad continues his work completing the relaxation of Tyler’s core muscles on his back then restarts his work on Tyler’s legs which have become much more malleable underneath Brad’s hands.  Brad reaches Tyler’s tight glutes and unlike the first try, Tyler successfully breaths through the kneading of his cheeks.

Brad finishes his back massage, “Okay Tyler, we are going to flip you over now, but since I have no doubts your anal chakra is sensitive we need to balance all three first.  So I want you to do the same meditation as Jamie first before we massage any portion of your front.”

“So Tyler, sit up and breathe through your nose slowly and deep for the first three minutes.  After that I want you to speed up that breathing for five minutes, then you can let any emotion out that you desire.” Brad instruct, Tyler nods his understanding and repositions himself as instructed.

Tyler closes his eyes and breathes in the relative silence in the room.  It would be silent except a loud orgasm exclaimed in the room next door followed by the noise of a shower.  Tyler visibly tries to ignore the extraneous sounds and lets his mind feel his body.

“Very good Tyler, speed up your breathing now.” Brad orders.

Tyler starts huffing out breaths just like Jamie had with his eyes still closed focusing on his own body.  After the five minutes, he barks out a growl that had Rous banging the wall. His manhood is visibly stiff.

“Alright Tyler, we are now going to massage your genital and anal chakras.  You can lay back down,” Brad instructs.

Tyler follows his instructions laying down as Brad lubricates a finger.  He inserts the finger into Tyler’s tight heat and Tyler lets out a moan. “Remember your breathing Tyler,” Brad reminds.

Tyler practices his bicycle breathing focusing on Jamie and breathing.  Slowly the sensation of the intrusion on his ass subsides even though Brad is tapping at his prostate.  The sensation of Brad’s finger is background noise to Tyler’s brain.

“That’s good Tyler.  Keep that going,” Brad directs as he grabs Tyler’s cock and starts jacking it feverishly.  Tyler works to ignore the new sensation and focusing on his breathing and arm movements. He only lasts a minute.

“Okay Tyler, back to your meditation.  Breathe through your nose slowly for three minutes,” Brad instructs.  Tyler follows Brad’s direction letting his mind clear of the previous stimulation.

Three minutes pass and Tyler is instructed to hasten his breathing, which he does in hisses while Brad continues to tap on his prostate for the next five minutes.

After the five minutes ends he grabs Jamie’s hand and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.  Jamie’s lips are red and raw after Tyler bit Jamie’s lower lip almost to the point of bleeding.

Brad grabs Tyler’s cock again and tells Tyler to resume the his breathing.  Brad then jacks at Tyler’s cock feverishly. Tyler again tries to make the sensations background noise.  He’s rather proud of himself when he lasts three minutes this time.

“Your meditation again Tyler,”  Brad instructs. His emotion this time is giving Brad a tight hug with their naked bodies meshed together.  Brad struggles to keep his finger in Tyler’s hole. Trying as hard as he might, it slips free from Tyler’s clutches.

“Very good Tyler, you are doing well getting in touch with your body.  Let’s try one more time. Resume your breathing position,” Brad says as he grabs Tyler’s equipment one more time and re-inserts his finger against Tyler’s prostate.

Tyler starts his breathing exercise cueing Brad to again jack at Tyler’s dick with vigor.  Tyler breathes through the stimulation his breaths are deep and hurried but still in sync with the bicycle movement.  Tyler winces but ends up making the exercise a long-lasting 5 minutes of hard strokes.

“You are doing very well Tyler.  Jamie, I would like you to accompany Tyler on the bed and help him breathe through his orgasm.  Are you ready to have your mind blown, Tyler?” Brad asks as Jamie slides next to Tyler.

“Ready,” Tyler winces licking his lips as his cock is throbbing from the edgeplay.

Tyler closes his eyes and starts the deep nasal breaths with Jamie helping him along.  Brad starts jacking again and Tyler’s breathing takes on a Le Mans style as Brad picks up the stimulation of Tyler’s prostate.  Tyler comes with a loud howl blowing his load all over his own face and chest. He takes the opportunity to lick off his own come that hit his lips with a smile on his face.

“Intense isn’t it pup?” Jamie asks, grinning at his pup.

“Yes stallion, incredibly intense.” Tyler stammers out his brain still on short circuit.

“Well, boys, this was fun.  Tyler, did you get a howlin’ good time?” Brad asks with a grin, starting to put everything away.

“Very much so, but aren’t you getting off?” Tyler whines with a frown.

“My wife will take care of me  _ very slowly _ tonight,” Brad smirks as he gets the towels picked up and puts his clothes back on.  “Looks like I have everything. Good night boys and happy birthday Tyler, see you tomorrow evening.” They hug each other and Tyler gives Brad a particularly good kiss on the lips before showing him out the door.

Jamie and Tyler manage to take a shower without incident, then decide they need to chirp Rous for his interrupting the evening.

Tyler sends a text message as soon as his brain stops spinning, “Coming over in 5, get dressed.”

Jamie puts his master key in the lock and opens the door on the room next door.  “So did you and Nik enjoy yourselves?” Jamie chirps.

“Connard, you two had a howlin’ good time with your Coyote,” Rous chirps back.

“That was the point,” Tyler cheeses.

Rous digs in his bag and whips out a gift box handing it to Tyler.  “Happy birthday, Tyler,” Rous delivers with a thick accent.

Tyler opens the box, smiles.

“What is it, Tyler?” Jamie asks.

“A picture of the 4 of us that Raddy’s girl took just after we got married in Winnipeg,” Jamie says holding up the frame.

“You two found happiness, and so have I.  Nik and I wanted to thank you properly.”

Tyler hugs Antoine and thanks him for the gift.

“Come on Stallion, one more drink, then you can give me one more birthday fuck unrestrained this time,” Jamie offers with a lilt to his voice.

Jamie smiles as he follows Tyler out of the room smacking his husband’s ass on the way out not giving a care if anyone sees.  Tyler jumps then laughs as he gets the keycard to their room out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Translating Rous' French:
> 
> "Connard, mais"= Asshole, but  
> "Je suis le dernier"= I'm the last


End file.
